1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prick-preventing shoe and, more particularly, to a prick-preventing workman's split-toed heavy-cloth shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The workman's shoe of the prior art has its sole reinforced by a metal plate of steel, stainless steel or the like so that the shoe ma be prevented from being pricked by a nail or the like.
In order to increase the resistance to the prick thereby to enhance the safety, it is necessary to increase the thickness of the core of the metal plate. This increase in the thickness in turn makes it difficult for the shoe to bend so that the springy step is seriously deteriorated.
Taking both the safety and the deterioration in step into consideration, there has been proposed a workman's split-toed heavy-cloth shoe which incorporates a stainless steel plate having a thickness of about 0.3 mm for preventing the prick. This structure is a compromise between the safety and the springy step accompanied by the bending motions so that the prick prevention is neither as high as that of the safety shoe conforming to the Japanese Industrial Standards nor as bendable as the existing workman's split-toed heavy-cloth shoe.